Ojos que no ven el interior
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Sus ojos color esmeralda, adornada con una sonrisa realmente estupida y con las mejillas rebozando de inocencia, pero nadie sabe, ni siquiera supieron lo que realmente podría abarcar en su corazón que fuera de la manera más sadica que podria existir...[[Lemmon]]... hecho por Gotti Calavera


Ojos que no ven el interior.

Holiguiss mi gente... como odio que no halla mucho lemmon de esta pareja... estoy hiper mega enojada... bueno sin exajerar ya que solo me enoje un poquito y mande todo a la mierda y dije "Si nadie lo hace, lo voy hacer"... que más experaban esta fue una de las parejas que realmente pude detectar de pequeña y me gusta... por un mundo lleno de lemmon's de esta hermosa pareja les traigo esto... Este one-shot esta hecho de malevolas parafilias Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano que lo disfruten.

**Summary: **Sus ojos color esmeralda, adornada con una sonrisa realmente estupida y con las mejillas rebozando de inocencia, pero nadie sabe, ni siquiera supieron lo que realmente podría abarcar en su corazón que fuera de la manera más sadica que podria existir...

**Pareja: **BillyxMandy (Awuevo, Bitches -w-)

**Ranting: **M (Lemon)

**Ojos que no ven el interior**

Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo sin ver a Huesos, eso en cierta forma es pertubador, ya llevan demasiados años sin noticias del amigo hueso, en cambio cuando la rubia quiere aberiguar la desaparición, un joven pelirrojo se atraviesa en su camino:

**-Lo deje libre-**exclamó con una sonrisa idiota, pero la rubia no parece darle gracia.

Toma revuelo con su puño y le da un golpe acertado a su nariz, el pelirrojo cae rendido, pero con una sonrisa de igual manera, ella se va sin decir otra palabra, pero él se queda sadisfecho por la reacción de ella.

Va a su closet y lo abre, dejando a la vista un portal del Inframundo, lo atraviesa y aparece un enorme castillo lleno de sus esclavos personales, conforme va avanzando una tunica negra se le hace presente, ocultando su cabellera pelirroja y una larga hoz apararece en su mano, se dirige a su trono como el nuevo amo del inframundo.

Billy el idiota.

Billy el inutil.

Billy el tarado.

Billy el inocente.

Esos apodos se desaparecian, él era gobernador del Inframundo y muy pronto del mundo entero estaria bajo su poder. Le tenia que agradecer a Puro-Hueso de haberlo entrenado bien, han pasado 6 años de su entrenamiento y en menos de un mes tenia todo el Inframundo bajos su poder.

Gozó este momento soltando una carcajada, que sonaba demasida sadica, no como su tipica risa de niño idiota, esta risa era pertubadora y malvada.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Era una mañana fresca para ir al colegio, se levanto con pereza y volvio a tomar la rutina, debia de admitir que gobernar y finguir ser la persona que antes eras es algo demasiado complicado, no le importaba por suerte algo de su sonrisa de niño siempre se hacia presente al estar con ella.

Lo volvia un loco y era demasiado masoquista como para perderla en cualquier circustancia, no la dejaria ir tan fácil:

**-Hola Mandy-**exclamó feliz como un completo idiota enamorado.

Ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra, él aun aportaba un poco de inocencia en su cabeza, pensando que ella estuviera meditando alguna orden o una acción que haria que se avergonzara ante todo el cole, pero no fue así:

**-¡Buenos Dias Mandy! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?-**gritoneo, casi dejando sordo a medio mundo que esperaba el bus escolar.

Pero ella se imuto a voltearlo a ver, es más se dio media vuelta, sacó el celular y se propuso a escuchar música siniestra a todo volumen. No le gustaba que fuera ignorado, mucho menos por la rubia que le gustaba que le diera ordenes, le dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos:

**-¿¡MANDY, QUE TE SUCEDE!?-**exclamó intentando no perderse en sus ojos negros.

Por otra parte la rubia se quedo sin decir nada, nunca antes habia apreciado muy de cerca como su narigudo amigo habia cambiado drasticamente en todo ese tiempo, que en primer lugar su nariz ya no era tan grande, ya era algo pequeña y deja al descubierto unos ojos de color esmeralda, su cabello despeinado indomable y sus narices se rozaban, sus mejillas ardieron. Se oyo un bofetazo de parte de la rubia:

**-No te me vuelvas acercar asi, ¿Me escuchaste, Idiota?-**exclamó la rubia intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

**-Esta bien, Mandy-**dijo el chico asistiendo como un completo zopengo.

Al fin llegó el bus escolar, ella evito a todo constante momento el contacto del pelirrojo, pero para su estúpida suerte él siempre la seguia, cuando dieron el toque de entrada se puso cerca de la ventana evitando el contacto de su amigo.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

_**Mandy**_

_¿Por qué estos ultimos dias me siento demasiada extraña al estar cerca de ese idiota? ¿No creeras que... No. Denegado, nunca de los jamases me he sentido atraida por Billy, ni ahora ni Nunca. Por más que siempre ha estado cerca de mi, que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y que no importa cuantas veces lo ofenda y humille, no se aparta de mi lado._

_Es todo un acertijo Billy, y aun me pregunto ¿Por qué seguimos siendo amigos? ¿Sera que siente algo por m... No, sacate esas ideas de la cabeza Mandy. Se razonable ¿Billy que veria en mi? Soy basicamente la menos desarrollada del todo el grupo, por suerte nadie se ha figado en mi, hasta Irwin se fue a seguir a Mindy que es la más desarrollada del grupo. Es una puta y es todo lo que dire, por tener hasta la madre relleno de silicon. Pero... ¿Por qué Billy no sigue a los demás y que comience a babear por ella?_

_Dan el toque, salgo intentando despejar mi mente, pero siempre se hace presente él, es un completo IDIOTA. Por suerte no lo vere en Gimnasia. Al fin que acabo los ejercicios mandados me dirigo a las regaderas, me gusta estar en las regaderas más desoladas, dan lo mejor para que mi mente se despeje de él._

_Basicamente llegó primera al salón, pero al abrir la puerta me topó con una escena casi desagradable._

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Mandy abre la puerta, pero al momento de ver dicha escena la deja entre-abierta y observa, Mindy estaba restregando su cuerpo a Billy:

**-Deberias ser afortunado, vas a perder tu virginidad conmigo, la chica más popular... y no con la plana de Mandy...-**estaba a punto de irse, pero no se fue y la siguiente escena la dejo muy sorprendida.

**-¿Quien te dijo que soy virgen? Cuando en realidad no lo soy, y realmente no me gustaria penetrarte ni en un millon de años...-**aportaba una sonrisa de idiota**-Además, Mandy es más linda que tú por muchas razo...-**fue abofetiado por la chica llena de silicon.

Mandy sintió rabia, él solo podia recibir bofetadas de ella y no otra chica, estaba a punto de abrir de interponorse, pero lo que paso mis queridos lectores fue algo que esta inclusive la misma Mandy le provoco un excitación demasiado grande:

**-Nadie me abofetea, nadie menos Mandy-**se incorporo rápido y sus manos se volvieron tentaculos de la noche.

Mindy no supo como reaccionar, su boca, oidos, fosas nasales, ojos, etc... Eran abarcados por los tentaculos mutiladores de Billy, poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica comenzo a sangrar, los aparatos humanos eran aplastados por los tentaculos y siendo cortados por ellos mismos, el tentaculo principal que estaba en la boca salio sacando del interior de Mindy su corazón.

Dejando a la chica muerta al instante, pero en cambio Billy segui con una sonrisa de idiota, sus manos volvieron a la normalidad y se dirigio al corazón de la chica en el suelo:

**-Como lamento que tu muerte haya sido así... y eso que te faltaban 2 semanas de vida...-**una hoz aparece en su mano**-Pero es mi trabajo, sin recentimientos Mindy...-**la hoz con un solo movimiento partio a la mitad junto con el corazón y el cuerpo sin vida de la chica, logrando que desapareciera.

Tenia las mejillas al rojo más no poder, no podia creer que Billy haya hecho eso, sus labios los mordia reteniendo un gemido de la excitación por ver tal escena, le temblaban las piernas y más aun cuando el pelirrojo de gorra abrió la puerta:

**-Hola Mandy...-**oculto sus manos manchas de sangre**-T-tengo que ir al baño, Adiós-**después de hacer medio baile de finguir que estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

En las proximas semanas, la rubia se negaba a borrar esa escena tan caotica y sadica de su mente, tan solo el hecho de pensar que Billy era igual o peor aun más malevolo que ella de cierta forma la excitaba a tales grados que tenia que pedir penosamente ir al baño.

Por muchas razones evito que él la siguiera, si viera su cara ya no podria más aguantar lo que probablemente sentia por ella. Estaba sola en su habitación, sus padres se habian ido, ¿Que más podria ser una chica de 17 años con un fin de semana sola en la casa? Ahora no tenia ganas de masturbarse y fingir que Billy estaba autocomplaciendo como su esclavo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la presencia de una aparición del Inframundo, parecia que era Puro-Hueso, pero al quitarse la capucha y ver al joven pelirrojo, se quedo un poco impaciente, no queria que sintiera que lo nesecitaba más que nada ahora:

**-¿A que vienen tú aparición, Idiota?-**exclamó intentando ser fuerte.

El joven de sonrisa risueña, expandia un polvo de color negro, lo inhalo y comenzo a toser. Se acerco con pasos firmes a la rubia que llevaba el uniforme aun de la escuela, acaricio su mejilla y miró sus ojos que ahora su iris se habia tornado rojo sangre:

**-¿Por qué me deseas tanto, Amo?-**su sonrisa por casi un instante se volvio seria.

**-¿Quién te dijo que te deseo, Tarado narizón?-**desvió la mirada**-Además tú no te debes de meter en mis asuntos...-**el joven de gorra roja le agarro el mentón.

**-Enserio, ¿Por qué tus ojos exclaman que yo sea él sadico en vez de tú? ¿Por qué quieres cambiar los papeles, mi **_**pequeña Amo**_**?-**su voz se hacia más ronca.

Maldita sea, los niveles de persuación de Billy eran superiores que los de ella, en este momento se sentia como la pequeña esclava de su juego, en cambio el pelirrojo no aguantaba las ganas de saber que es lo que Mandy sentia por él, y realmemte sentia sadisfecho por la respuesta.

La lujuria y el deseo consume a cualquiera, y más a dos seres que estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo. Ahora el chico estaba arriba de ella y ella se sentia demasiado pequeña y no digna de las caricias que le provocaban extremecerse. Billy no fue nada delicado al momento de tener poseción de su cuerpo.

Era muy claro que él ya no era virgen, al ser el soberano del Inframundo tiene derecho a las mejores mujeres que les pudieran ofrecer, pero nada se le comparaba a la belleza de su _**pequeña Amo, **_ella es y siempre ha sido la soberana de su corazón, recorria su suculento cuello saciando la lujuria que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho.

Mordia y dejaba una marca completamente negra, reclamando que ese pequeño cuerpo era nada más que suyo, la marca era pequeña, pero aun asi visible a toda vista. Un gemido involuntario salio de su boca fruncida ¡Dios, Oh Dios! Ella por primera vez seria algo de alguien.

Billy desgarro la ropa y contemplo con una sonrisa muy idiota el cuerpo de su _**pequeña Amo, **_era simplemente glorioso tener la vista de su cuerpo, agarro con firmeza sus senos y los disgusto con una lengua semejante ala de una serpiente, al borde de penetrar los pezones. Mientras que la dueña de los senos se retorcia de un placer inimaginable, rozando al placer de ser esclavo y el de ser la soberana, era elementalmente exquisito ser la esclava del dolor por una vez en su vida.

Bajaba sin demora por su cuerpo, al fin llegando más abajo del ombligo, jugo bruscamente con su humeda intimidad, logrando que sangrara por el clitoris y los labios menores. El joven pelirrojo ya no aguantaria su erección presente, lo habia ignorado totalmente al momento de besar a la rubia, y ademas que solo queria saber como Mandy tomaba la tortura que recibia.

Se desvistio en un parpadeo, la agarro de los gluteos intentando que no se escapara de esta tortura que se avecinaba, pero era imposible de que ella escapara, la tenia contagiada de una lujuria que la dejaba tan vulnerabla y tambien con mucha fuerza para seguir adelante. Se detuvo en sus ojos que se encontaban con un profundo color carmesi, que posiblemente estaria permanentemente.

Besó sus labios queriendo disgustar de la forma más sadica posible, su lengua y su boca era una camara de tortura medieval indicandole que no parara de torturar a la chica, con el fin de hacer sangrar su labio inferior. Su sangre de un color rojo intenso, y tan negra a la vez que le provocaba dar otro estiron a su miembro. Ya no resistio a la tentación y la penetro.

Comenzo a embestirla muchas veces, mientras escuchaba los alaridos que rozaban el placer con el dolor agudo de la rubia, no tendria escapatoria la rubia de ese soberano del Inframundo, que le habia robado suspiros desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus paredes se volvian tan chicas y logrando tambien que se volviera muy estrecha, él tambien le fascinaba la tortura que tenia ella para él.

Ambos sufrian de placer y el dolor que se provocaban el uno del otro, pero más la rubia que nunca habia experimentado el dolor, y disfrutarlo de una manera carnal era muy delicioso. Longrando alcanzar un orgasmo y que ella hubiera experimentado varios habia sido muy sadisfactorio, y más aun derramar sus liquido dentro de ella, quemandola como lava caliente y gozando de lo que habia pasado.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Dos pequeños niños jugaban con su padre. El mayor era rubio siempre con la cara fruncida, pero en pocas ocasiones sonreia y parecia un completo idiota. La menor era una pelirroja como su padre muy sonriente, aunque ella no aportada una nariz grande como la tiene su padre y su hermano no se veia tan idiota cuando sonreia o reia, pero pocas veces fruncia el seño y lograba aterrar demasiado a su hermano y a sus profesores.

Estaban jugando con su padre, un hombre de no más de 25 de edad. Jugaba con sus hijos ya que su madre se tendria que encargar de aplicar las torturas los jueves, jugaban con magia negra permitida y custodiada por su padre. Al momento de querer golpear a su hermano con una caja, se abrio y dejo a la vista una fotografia.

Los niños se quedaron viendo un momento y de terror gritaron al ver las imagenes. Resulta que esa caja contenia un monton de fotografias de cuando sus padres se casaron, pero empezaba a empeorar al divisar a los novios. Su madre, la señora del mal, la que aplica torturas intermidables a los culpables haciendo que vaguen por toda la eternidad con los pies en el frio o en la lava, aplicando torturas que su padre no les deja ver por lo fuerte que era.

...

..

.

Estaba sonriendo, ademas con las mejillas llenas de un carmesi visible, como si estuviera sumamente feliz. Peor aun fue al ver al novio, con el seño serio y fruncido. Pero ¿Que coño pasaba ahi? ¿Cambiaron de lugar sus padres como parte de los votos?

El padre preocupado porque se quedaron enfrascados en un rincón, el joven pelirrojo fue a ver que era lo que ocurrio, pero al ver las fotos y la cara de impresión de sus pequeños hijos, lo hizo estallar de carcajadas al recordar la impresión de Puro-Hueso que fue el "sacerdote'' de la ceremonia:

**-¿Papá, nos puedes explicar?-**pregunto el mayor, al ver a su padre reir como idiota en el piso.

**-Jajajaja... Bueno ya, solo dire que fue cosas de adultos y eso es todo...-**exclamo poniendo una expresión algo seria que hizo que la pequeña retrocediera y se ocultara detras de su hermano.

**-Jaja... que risa...-**en un tono asustadizo.

**-Descuiden Tommy y Penny, es solo una broma...-**la puso en una expresión más conocida.

Despues de eso se fueron a dormir, ya que era muy tarde. El padre por lo visto tenia algunas cosas más por hacer, y habia guardado la mejor para el final. Terminadas las labores de torturar gente, que pidan misericordia y que goze del poder absoluto con su exito. Se dirigio a su cama:

**-Mi **_**Pequeña Amo-**_susurro al oido de la rubia, mientras que sus manos querian aventurarse por su cuerpo.

**-¿Que crees que haces?-**pregunto con un tono molesto, aunque gozaba en una extrema infinidad.

**-Los niños descubrieron las fotos-**ella se queda sin habl por lo dicho**-¿Y si lo volvemos hacer?-**pregunto esperanzado agarrando las manos de ella, que retiro al instante.

**-No, sabes muy bien del trato, solo fue en nuestra noche de bodas y tu más que nadie lo sabe...-**dijo muy molesta.

**-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor...-**fue callado por un latigo**-A esto me referia-**se acomodo en la cama.

Esta era la segunda ocasion en la que ella tomaba un gran control sobr él al ejercer el sexo, por eso ella en las fotos aparecia feliz y el con una firmeza seria. Los latigazos lograron que el joven sangrara, se imutaba hacer nada, queria gozar los viejos tiempos en el que ella tuvo el mandato y poder sobre él.

Seria masoquista, pero le fascinaba serlo y más si ella llevaba las riendas. No retenia nada en gritos de dolor o de sufrimiento, ya que era plancentero ante todos los aspectos, ver a la rubia chupar las heridas y hacerlas más grandes. Usar cadenas, latigos, camras de torturas, cualquier cosa que volaba en la imaginación de Mandy era muy util para excitarlo a él.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. y que lo encuentren para su gusto.

¿Reviews?


End file.
